I'm Sorry
by ellaturner1234
Summary: One-shot Will/Rachel. I had always thought it would be Finn...but no...it was Will.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

He gently twisted a strand of my brown hair around his finger. "You're so beautiful." His whisper sent shivers up my spine, goosebumps all over my body, and a blush to my face. I had always thought it would be Finn staring at me with those eyes full of want. I had always thought that it would be Finn saying those words to me, sending those shivers up my spine. I had always thought it would be Finn. But no...it was Mr. Schuester, Will, staring at me with want. It was Will that was making my toes curl and my body tingle just by that smile on his face. It was Will and I guess it had always been him, I just never realized it until tonight...

I felt a gentle tug on my head and a giggle burst out of me at the playful expression on his face. Our naked bodies lay underneath his cream comforter. He was propped up on an elbow and my head was cushioned by my arm...We were face-to-face, eyes locked, bodies sweaty, sore, and exhaustion was slowly seeping in. It had been slow, tender, and romantic. Just like I thought it would be with Will. Yet my body was shutting down but certain parts still on fire, not had enough of Will Schuester.

But then my smile faded when his playful expression disappeared. He took a deep breath. "You know tomorrow...Emma..." Will trailed off, his voice full of regret. I knew what he was getting at. He still had his girlfriend and tomorrow we would have to pretend that tonight never happened, that we never had sex. Tomorrow we would go to school and pretend our relationship was purely platonic...

I whispered, my heart sinking and blinking back sudden tears, "I know." And I did. Yes, I was realizing that I had feelings for Will but I also understood why we had to act like this never happened. And why this could never happen again. But I also was going to make sure that tonight I was going to spend as much time with Will as I could, make it special, a night that we (_he_) would never forget. I couldn't do that if I succumbed to sleep now could I?

A silence filled the room, the only sound our breathing. The hard truth sinking in and leaving us speechless. But then what did we think would happen after tonight? What did we think would change? Out of the corner of my eye I saw him run a hand through his hair and I decided enough was enough. If this was my last night with Will like this, like I said I was making it memorable and sitting in a silence wasn't going to do that. I propped myself up and stared at the man beside me. My eyes glistened but I didn't blink back the tears. "One last time." My voice trembled and I felt a tear slide down my face. "One last time... please." Will nodded slowly, he seemed to understand the meaning behind the words. I swallowed back the lump in my throat before lowering myself and he met me halfway until our lips crashed together.

Before anything could even escalate, his phone started ringing. I froze. Just by the ring tone I knew who it was. Emma Pillsbury. I felt Will freeze too but I pressed my lips against his a little harder, praying to high Heaven that he would ignore it. Tonight was _our _night. She didn't exist tonight. All that mattered tonight was us.

He did ignore it, for the first three rings. He unfroze and tangled his hand in my hair, moving his lips down my jawline to my neck, leaving small bruises behind. But soon, it seemed that damn phone wouldn't stop, he cursed against my collarbone and tore himself away from me, casting a sorrowful look my way before jumping to his phone that was buzzing on the dresser. He answered right before it went to voice mail. "Hello?" He turned away from me, and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Emma..." I drew the covers up to my body and ran a hand through my brown hair. Of course this was happening.

"How was your trip?" I didn't miss the slight annoyance in his voice. There was a short, tense pause. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I did miss you. I do miss you..." He met my eyes through the mirror that stood on top of the dresser and he flinched at the disgust clearly written on my face. "I realize that. Emma, I will let you go but I will see you tomorrow." I closed my eyes as I realized what was coming next. "I love you too."

I took a shaky breath as I heard him hang up and throw his phone back on the dresser top. There was an awkward silence as his last words still hung in the air, echoing in my ears. I stared at my trembling hands trying to ignore his piercing gaze that seemed to be drilling into my skull. I heard him clear his throat before saying, "I think you should leave..." My chest tightened but I knew it was best. If I stayed any longer, I wasn't responsible for my actions.

I nodded and turned my head away, wiping away some stray tears with the back of my hand.

I got up and silently picked up my clothes that had been carelessly discarded across the floor. While I got dressed I never met his eyes. Before I walked out of the door I heard, "Just so you know...I'm sorry it has to end like this but I don't regret tonight." I bit my lip, trying to stifle the sobs. He let out a sigh, "I'm so sorry, Rachel." As I walked out the door, I finally let the tears I'd been holding back fall.

**A/N: **This is my first glee fic so no flames please! I love this pairing so I decided to write a fic about them...I hope you guys like it! Please review!


End file.
